mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tungster
|code = VA1KYR1E}} Tungster is a Lixer Mixel. Description Personality This odd-looking member of the Lixers tribe can soar majestically into the sky with those flapping wings - or lick up nasty Nixels with his long tongue. Either way, it’s guaranteed to get a little weird. Physical Appearance Tungster is mostly yellow in color. His body and head are one cone-like shape. He has a larger upper jaw that extends outwards with seven teeth pointing downwards, the outer four teeth being larger. He has a rounded section on his head with two spikes, along with two orange cat-like ears. He has two orange wings on the top of his body as well. His arms are short, with a single claw on each that starts out yellow and changes to white at the tips. He has a large and thick red tongue. His legs are short, grey, and bowed. He has tall feet with an orange toe on each. Ability Tungster can fly high up in the air to lick up Nixels. Biography First adventures Tungster was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Tungster was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41544 and contains 60 pieces. In-Booklet code Tungster's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is VA1KYR1E, which is Valkyrie when decoded. Background Information * His name is a corruption of the word "tongue-twister". Alternatively, it could be a blend of a corruption of the words "tongue" and "taster". *According to Mixels Rush, he is described as part soaring eagle and part slurping rodent. *He is seen on the Mixels Rush app icon. Trivia *He has wings like Flurr, Mesmo, Globert, Vampos and Slusho. **He is the second Mixel with bird-like wings, the first being Mesmo. **He is the second Mixel to have both wings and arms, the first being Niksput. Unlike Niksput, Tungster's arms do not have hands and are not conjoined with his wings. *Similar to Vampos and Mesmo, his wings are reused from the Legends of Chima theme. *He has the largest tongue out of all of the Mixels; it even surpasses the size of Gobba's. Only Turg's tongue is longer. *He is the tallest of the Lixers. *His feet are similar to Spugg, Chilbo and Vaka-Waka's. *His tongue appears to be somewhat sticky, similar to a chameleon's tongue. *He has the most teeth out of his tribe. *He is the only Lixer to have regular orange parts in his LEGO model. In this case, his wings. *His ears point upward in his artwork, however his LEGO model's ears point forward. *He's the third Mixel with claws, the first two being Hoogi and Chilbo. *He's the first Mixel to have arms without some form of hands. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Untitled Mixtopia special Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Mixed Up Punchlines! *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Lixers Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Flat Eyes Category:Large tongues Category:Overbite Category:Seven teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels with Claws Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Two wings Category:One toe Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Winged Mixels Category:Mixels without hands